


Donna Noble's Memory

by sophinisba



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags for three episodes from season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fires of Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamflower02 gave me the drabble prompt "Donna Noble memory" and I didn't want to do the obvious thing. I did mean to make one to go with each episode of the season, but I only managed three.

Evelina has no memory of the rescue itself. The new prophecy, when it was revealed, struck her like a bolt hurled by Jupiter’s hand, and she remembers nothing from that moment until many hours later.

Now, when she kneels and prays to the household gods, she thinks not of the earth and sky crumbling around her but of a noblewoman who delighted in purple and softly held Evelina’s hardening hand.

Evelina is not a Sibylline, a Vestal or any kind of virgin. She and lives and loves as a free woman of Rome, as Donna Noble wanted her to be.


	2. Planet of the Ood

Doctor-Donna is part of a song of fear and pain, two names repeating like machinegun fire for those that survived and for those who came after, for those who remember and for those who cannot because their memory was ripped from their hands. So when Donna’s memory is taken from her the Ood mind reaches out, tries to comfort her and call her home as it would any other sister lost in the vast Human Empire. But the song is not strong enough to reach back through the circle of time, and she hears nothing. Donna without Doctor is alone.


	3. Midnight

It's the stuff of nightmares, being trapped with a voice that's not his, in a body that no one will touch except to drag it out into the Midnight sky. Ever since that trip some part of his brain's been sure he'll end up the same, alone in the dark, and the cold, and the diamonds.

But there's another memory from Midnight that keeps him sane: afterwards, a woman reaches for the Doctor, without questions or judgment, and holds him. No one in Jethro's life loves him like that, not right now at least, but a guy can still dream.


End file.
